


Fandaniel's Respite

by SpoonsMcGee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (Not a lot), Biting, Blood, Choking, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonsMcGee/pseuds/SpoonsMcGee
Summary: After a long day of dealing with the Warrior of Light and Zenos, what better way to unwind than with Fandaniel's favorite voidsent? AKA, Fandaniel ties Asmodee to the bed for when he gets done with his duty later.This was a commission for a dear friend in my FC!!
Relationships: Fandaniel/Asmodee Sunwhisper, Fandaniel/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Fandaniel's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my first published work, it's my first attempt at smut :'D please be gentle

Fandaniel sighed as he stepped through the void portal to his private chambers in the imperial castle. Zenos was so very unappreciative of the ascian’s work. He was a constant annoyance to the ascian, and he couldn’t wait to be rid of him.

He was so caught up in his stress that he had almost forgotten about a certain voidsent, whom he had tied to his bed, left in merely her smallclothes, and told to wait for him to return. 

Upon hearing his footsteps, Asmodee looked up. Her red and green eyes met Fandaniel’s. “Ah, I was wondering when you would return. Hopefully you won’t make me wait any longer, no?”

Fandaniel chuckled with a wicked grin. “Not any longer, my pet.” He climbed on the bed and straddled her waist, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated and hungry. He could feel Asmodee pulling against the restraints on her wrists as he traced his hands down her body, teasing her breasts, and working his way lower. The ascian felt himself growing hard as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Asmodee whined as Fandaniel suddenly pulled away.

Fandaniel sat up to quickly remove his robes, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He turned his attention to the voidsent under him and removed her smallclothes. The ascian paused for a moment to admire the sight underneath him. Asmodee looked up at him, still breathless from their earlier rough kissing.

“Are you going to just sit there and stare, or are you going to make good on your earlier promise to have your way with me?”

Fandaniel smirked. “Of course I will! Asmodee, I’ve had such an exhausting day, you have no idea how much I need this; oh, Zenos has been-”

“Fandaniel.” Asmodee cut him off. “I could not care any less about Zenos right now. Please, shut up and fuck me.”

Fandaniel laughed almost maniacally. “As you wish, my pet!” He shoved his fingers in Asmodee’s mouth. “Suck.” She did as told, swirling her tongue around the fingers and giving Fandaniel a seductive look.

The ascian removed his fingers from Asmodee’s mouth. He used her spit as lube and stroked his erection, spreading the saliva on his length. He picked up Asmodee’s legs and slung them over his shoulders, pushing roughly inside of her in one smooth movement.

“Ah- f-fuck!” Asmodee cried, not expecting the sudden intrusion. Fandaniel didn’t wait for her to adjust, immediately picking up a brutal pace.

“Shit, Asmo, you’re- uhn- so tight!” Said the ascian, grunting between thrusts. Asmodee cried out at this, wrapping her legs around his body. “You’re such a fucking whore- I wonder..” Fandaniel wrapped one hand around her neck and squeezed, laughing as she choked out a moan, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Fandaniel laughed evilly at her reaction.

Fabric tearing could be heard as Asmodee struggled against her restraints, eventually breaking free and scratching Fandaniel’s back. Her claws drew a little bit of blood and the ascian growled in pleasure. He used his free hand to grab her wrists and pin them above her head, still holding on to her throat. “You’re such a naughty fucking whore, you can’t even follow your orders to stay put!”

Asmodee swatted Fandaniel’s hand off her neck to speak. “You know, ah, this new vessel of yours isn’t very, well, big~” she said, trying to get a reaction out of him. She got exactly what she bargained for as Fandaniel growled and pulled out of her, roughly flipping her onto her hands and knees. As soon as he had her in position, he roughly slammed back in, resuming his rough and fast pace. The new position had the voidsent screaming out in pleasure.

“That’s right, scream for me-!” Fandaniel groaned. “Scream my name!” He bit down hard where Asmodee’s neck and shoulder met, leaving his mark.

“Ah- FANDANIEL!!!” Asmodee screamed as she came, her whole body shivering and clenching around Fandaniel. Fandaniel growled, sucking a mark into her neck as he released inside her.  
Asmodee came down from her high and collapsed on the bed as Fandaniel pulled out. The ascian conjured up a towel and wiped them both clean of any leftover fluids. He threw the towel somewhere else, laying down next to her with his hands behind his head. Asmodee pulled herself closer to Fadaniel, an unspoken question written on her face. 

Fandaniel sighed, holding his arms out for her. “Fine, if you must.” Asmodee smiled as she cuddled up next to him. She murmured “goodnight,” quickly falling asleep. Fandaniel smiled softly. He couldn’t help feeling just a little bit fond of the voidsent, despite insisting their relationship was purely physical. The ascian let himself sleep too, feeling he deserved a rest.

For once, he had a peaceful sleep.


End file.
